Stories
by Hyuuga Reika
Summary: SPECIAL STORIES yang ke 2! Gilirannya Neji, Shino, ma Gaara! Mereka bertiga ikut seminar, tapi terjadi kejadian yang sangat amat super TRAGISSSS! Baca n Review yaaaa
1. Story 1 : Sandal

Assalamu'alaikum... Hyuuga Reika balik lagi, nih! Kali ini, saya bikin fic yang multichap! Sebagian ide saya sendiri, sebagian lagi dari orang lain (author ga kreatif) Tumben tumbennya lho, saya bisa bikin cerita yang Cuma 1 chapter langsung selesai. Padahal fic saya yang lainnya (ini fic ke3 padahal) panjang banget (paling banyak 3 chapter! Tapi, masih in-progress =P)!

(Minato sama Naruto tiba tiba dateng)

Minato : "Hai Author! Lagi bikin fic, ya?"

Author : "Iya"

Minato : "Boleh baca?"

Author : "Silahkan. Main character nya kalian berdua lho!"

M&N : "Bener?!"

Author : "Baca aja..."

Naruto : "Nah, para readers... Ayo, baca sama sama!"

STORIES

Author : Hyuuga Reika

Main Characters : Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Naruto

Genre : Family/Tragedy (?)/ Humor

Word Count (only the story) : 1998 words

Warning : In this fic, all characters are Moslem

Story 1 : Sandal

Suatu hari, Naruto dan Minato akan pergi jalan jalan ke balik bukit

Di puncak bukit...

Minato : "Yaahhh......"

Naruto : "Kenapa, pih?"

Minato : "Lihat kaki papih"

Naruto : (Melihat ke kaki Minato) "Emangnya kaki papih kenapa?"

Minato : "Lihat baik baik!"

Naruto : "Ga kenapa kenapa kok. Luka ngga, tergores juga nggak..."

Minato : "Bukan itu!"

Naruto : "Trus, apa dong?"

Minato : "Masa kamu ga tau, sih?"

Naruto : "Kalo Naru tau, Naru ga mungkin bingung..."

Minato : "Iya juga..."

Naruto : "Nah... Kalo gitu, kaki papih kenapa?"

Minato : "Sandal papih..."

Naruto : "Sendal?"

Minato : "Iya..."

Naruto : (Melihat sendal yang dipakai Minato) "Oh... Sendalnya beda warna?" – kok ninja pake sendal, sih? Bukannya sepatu sendal? –

Minato : "Iya. Liat, yang kanan biru, yang kiri merah..." – kalo warnanya biru sama merah, berarti Minato pake sendal jepit swallow –

Naruto : "Trus, papih maunya apa?"

Minato : "Naru balik ke rumah ambil sendal yang warnanya sama, ya..."

Naruto : "Emoh! Enak aja! Papih aja sendiri"

Minato : "Ayolah... Ambilkan, ya..."

Naruto : "Nggak! Dari sini ke rumah kan jauh! Turun bukit abis itu naik lagi... Kan capek!"

Minato : "Naru kan masih muda... Masih kuat. Kalo papih nanti malah encok di tengah jalan..."

Naruto : "Apaan?! Masih umur 30 tahunan juga!"

Minato : "Umur segitu kan, udah rentan..."

Naruto : "Rentan apaan?"

Minato : "Ya, rentan penyakit"

Naruto : "Penyakit apa?"

Minato : "Penyakit nyuruh nyuruh anak"

Naruto : "Itu sih, bukan penyakit!"

Minato : "Ayolah, Naru.... Ntar, papih beliin balon deh..."

Naruto : "Nggak!"

Minato : "Es krim?"

Naruto : "Nggak!"

Minato : "Ramen?"

Naruto : "Mau!! Tapi, beneran ga?"

Minato : "Suer!"

Naruto : "Ya udah. Papih tunggu di sini, Naru balik ke rumah dulu..."

Minato : "Iya, papih tunggu... Jangan lama lama ya, soalnya hawanya panas nih!"

Naruto : "Iya, tenang aja!"

Minato : "Tapi, kok firasat papih ga enak ya?"

Naruto : "Papih ga bisa masak sih... Makanya firasatnya ga enak. Kalo mau enak, pake Royko!"

Minato : "Heh???"

Naruto : "Ya udah, Naru pergi dulu ya! Inget, jangan kemana mana. Naru kan ga punya Byakugan yang bisa buat nyari orang!"

Minato : "Terserah apa kata Naru, deh..."

Naruto lalu balik ke rumah demi mengambilkan sendal yang benar untuk Minato

Sambil menunggu, Minato duduk di bawah pohon rindang di pinggir jalan

Lalu, Nara Yoshino lewat di depan Minato

Yoshino : "Assalamu'alaikum. Met siang, Yondaime-sama..."

Minato : "Wa'alaikumsalam. Met siang juga, Yoshino-san..."

Yoshino : "Lagi ngapain di sini?"

Minato : "Lagi nungguin Naru"

Yoshino : "Emang, Naruto kemana?"

Minato : "Di rumah"

Yoshino : "Oh..."

Minato : "Ngomong ngomong... Yoshino-san sedang apa di sini? Tumben"

Yoshino : "Saya mau pergi ke pasar yang ada di balik bukit ini... Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Assalamu'alaikum"

Minato : "Wa'alaikumsalam. Hati hati di jalan..."

Minato kembali sendirian

Seperempat jam kemudian...

Minato : "Buset dah, si Naru! Ngambil sendal doang lama banget! Kayak ngambilnya di Hongkong aja!"

Setengah jam kemudian...

Minato : "Ya ALLAH! Lama banget si Naru! Cuma turun bukit doang trus naek lagi!" – segitu CUMA?! –

Satu jam kemudian...

Minato : "Ya elah! Udah jam 12 siang! Panas banget lagi! Ngapain aja sih, si Naru?"

Satu hari kemudian...

(Minato : "Reika! Lo lebay banget sih! Masa, ngambil sendal aja sampe sehari?!"

Author : "Kali aja si Naru jatuh guling guling dari bukit..."

Minato : "Anak gue....!!!"

Author : "Nggak kok... Si Naru lagi dalam perjalanan ke sini kok"

Minato : "Kok tadi lo bilang si Naru jatuh guling guling dari bukit?"

Author : "Si Naru kan ceroboh. Mungkin aja waktu lagi di tanjakan, dia jatuh. Karena jatuhnya di tanjakan, dia jatuhnya guling guling deh. Mungkin begitu..."

Minato : "Lo jahat banget!"

Author : "Iya iya... Jadi, lo nunggu si Naru Cuma sejam lebih dikit doang kok..."

Minato : "Sejam dibilang 'doang'??!! Lo gila ya?! Capek nunggunya tau!'

Author : "Lha lo sendiri, jarak dari sini ke rumah lo tuh jauh banget! Mana lo sekarang di bukit. Kan capek, turun naek bukit..."

Minato : "Baru bukit, bukan gunung..."

Author : "Sialan lo!"

Minato : "Lo sendiri juga! Lama banget tau, nunggu si Naru!"

Author : "Iya iya... Naru aku munculin, deh..."

Minato : "Kapan?"

Author : "Ntar")

Minato : "Gila! Di sini terik matahari kerasa banget! Pindah ah..."

Tapi tiba tiba terjadi adu mulut antara kedua batin Minato yang berbeda sifat (Kalo yang dikartun itu, yang baik bentuknya kayak malaikat ada di bahu sebelah kanan, yang jahat bentuknya kayak setan ada di bahu sebelah kiri)

Dunia batin Minato

Minato Baik (MB) : "Minato, kamu jangan begitu... Tadi kan, Naru udah bilang kalo kamu ga boleh kemana mana..."

Minato Jahat (MJ) : "Udahlah, kamu pindah aja... Di sini kan, panas banget. Kamu mau, kulit kamu tambah item?"

MB : "Tapi, kan kan udah janji sama Naru..."

MJ : "Pindah juga ga jauh jauh amat, kok"

MB : "Tapi, nanti Naru nyariin"

MJ : "Kan ga jauh!"

MB : "Kalo misalkan jauh, gimana?"

MJ : "Tinggal dicari apa susahnya, sih? Naru kan udah 12 tahun!"

MB : "Kalo dia nggak sanggup nyari gimana?"

MJ : "Dia kan masih muda. Enerjik lagi! Pasti sanggup!"

MB : "Kalo misalnya nggak ketemu gimana? Dia kan, ga punya Byakugan"

MJ : "Lo dari tadi nanya mulu! Bosen tau! Udah Minato, kamu cari tempat teduh lainnya aja!"

MB : "Jangan! Kasian Naru. Baru nyampe, udah disuruh nyari"

MJ : "Ah..!! Pokoknya cari tempat teduh!"

MB : "Tetap di sini!"

MJ : "Pergi!"

MB : "Jangan!'

MJ : "Pergi!"

MB : "Jangan!'

MJ : "Pergi!"

MB : "Jangan!'

Minato : "Ah...!!! Berisik! Kalian suit aja untuk menentukan siapa yang menang!"

MJ : "Ya udah. Ayo, suit!"

MB : "Oke! Siapa takut!"

MJ : "Lo yang takut!"

MB : "Enak aja! Elo!"

MJ : "Elo!"

MB : "Elo!"

MJ : "Elo!"

MB : "Elo!"

Minato : "Eh...!!! Kalo gini, kapan seleseinya?!"

MJ : "Ya udah... Jankenpon!"

MB&MJ : (Kertas)

MB : "Sama. Ayo ulang!"

MB&MJ : "Jankenpon!" (Batu)

MJ : "Kok sama lagi sih!"

MB : "Ulang!"

MB&MJ : "Jankenpon!" (Gunting)

MJ : "Ulang!"

MB&MJ : "Jankenpon!" (Gunting)

MJ : "Kok sama melulu sih! Lo ngikutin gue ya!"

MB: "Enak aja! Nggak sudi gue, ngikutin elo!"

MJ : "Bohong! Buktinya, dari tadi lo ngeluarin bentuk yang sama kayak gue"

MB : "Lo nya aja yang GR. Bukannya elo yang ngikutin gue!"

MJ : "Lo yang ngikutin!"

MB : "Elo!"

MJ : "Elo!"

MB : "Elo!"

MJ : "Elo!"

MB : "Gue!"

MJ : "Bukan! Gue!"

MB : "Gue!"

MJ : "Gue! Itu adalah keputusan final!"

MB : "Oke, jadi elo yang ngikutin gue. Lo sendiri yang barusan bilang"

MJ : "Sial! Gue terjebak!"

MB : "Gue yang menang! Karena gue yang menang, berarti Minato harus tetap berada di tempat ini"

MJ : "Emangnya ada keputusan kalo misalnya elo yang menang, Minato bakal nurutin kata kata elo?"

MB : "Eh?"

MJ : "Minato, lo bakal ikut saran gue kan?"

Minato : "Tentu aja!"

MB : "Tunggu! Jadi, sejak awal kamu memang berniat untuk pergi cari tempat lain, ya?"

Minato : "Ya iyalah! Secara, di sini tuh panas banget! Hampir kayak di Sunagakure tau!" – kayaknya masih jauh lebih panas di Sunagakure, deh –

MB : "Kalo gitu, kenapa gue sama MJ mesti berantem segala?"

Minato : "Baik dan jahat itu diciptakan agar mereka bisa berantem. Iya kan?"

MJ : "Ya! Tak ada gunanya kalo Baik dan Jahat itu berteman"

Minato&MJ : "Bye bye MB..."

MB : "Sialan lo berdua! Gue pergi aja!"

MJ : "Silakan aja! Ga ada yang ngelarang kok"

MB : (Pergi atau lebih tepatnya menghilang sambil cemberut)

MJ : "Minato, gue juga pergi dulu ya..." (Pergi)

Real world

Minato : (Berdiri) "Ya udah... Ke sana aja ah! Lebih adem" (Pindah tempat)

Padahal...

Naruto : (Baru sampe di tempat janjian) "Hosh hosh.... Capek! Pih, sendalnya.... Lho? Mana papih? Kok ga ada?"

Naruto lalu mencari Minato

Sementara itu, Minato sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang sekitar 15 meter dari tempat Naruto

Minato : "Lama banget sih, si Naru... Mending, tidur dulu. Ngantuk" (Lalu tertidur)

Balik ke Naruto yang lagi nyari papihnya

Naruto : "Pih! Papih! Papih di mana?"

Tiba tiba Nara Yoshino lewat lagi

Yoshino : "Assalamu'alaikum, Naru..."

Naruto : "Wa'alaikumsalam..... Tante, liat Touchan ga?"

Yoshino : "Nggak. Tapi tadi Minato-sama lagi nunggu kamu"

Naruto : "Tante tadi ketemu Touchan?"

Yoshino : "Ketemu"

Naruto : "Kapan?"

Yoshino : "Tadi. Sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Emangnya kenapa? Minato-sama ngilang?"

Naruto : (Ngangguk) "Iya. Tadi Naru suruh jangan ke mana mana. Begitu Naru balik, Touchan udah ga ada..."

Yoshino : "Kata Minato-sama tadi, beliau lagi nunggu kamu yang lagi ada di rumah"

Naruto : "Iya. Tadi Touchan nyuruh Naru balik lagi ke rumah. Padahal dari sini ke rumah kan jauh!"

Yoshino : "Ya udah, kamu cari beliau aja. Tante permisi dulu. Assalamu'alaikum"

Naruto : "Wa'alaikumsalam"

Setelah Yoshino pergi, Naru kembali mencari Minato

Naruto : (Teriak) "Papih! Dimana kau???"

Tiba tiba, Sasuke dan Sakura lewat

Sakura : "Naruto! Lo ngapain teriak teriak?!"

Naruto : "Sakura-chan! Kamu ngapain jalan di sini sendirian?"

Sasuke : "Heh, gue ga dianggep ya?"

Naruto : "Oh... Ada si Teme ini juga rupanya"

Sakura : "Mata lo buta ya? Masa, Sasuke ganteng begini ga keliatan sih?" –Hoeekkkk (dichidori)–

Naruto : "Ganteng?? Hoeekkk" – Bagus Nar! (dichidori lagi)–

Sasuke : (ngomong dalam batin) "Sial, gue udah ga bisa make chidori lagi!"

Sakura : "Nar, emang lo sendiri lagi ngapain di sini sendirian?"

Naruto : "Tadi gue bareng sama Touchan gue, tapi gue disuruh balik ke rumah sama Touchan. Begitu nyampe di sini, Touchan udah ga ada..."

Sakura : "Kita bantuin cari. Boleh ga?"

Naruto : "Ya udah"

Sakura : "Sas, mau ga?"

Sasuke : "Terserah"

Mereka bertiga lalu mencari Minato

Seperempat jam kemudian

Sakura : "Nar, bokap lo ga ketemu ketemu!"

Sasuke : "Tau! Di mana sih, dia?"

Naruto : "Capek!"

Sakura : "Nar, mungkin dia udah balik ke rumah"

Naruto : "Masa sih?"

Sakura : "Mungkin aja"

Naruto : "Gimana dong?"

Sakura : "Terserah lo deh. Gue ma Sasuke pergi dulu. Bye bye!" (Pergi ninggalin Naru sambil narik tangan Sasuke)

Naruto : "Yaahh.... Gue ditinggal sendirian"

Ia lalu kembali mencari Minato

Tiba tiba lewat Lee

Lee : "Hai, Naruto!!!"

Naruto : (Lemes) "Hai..."

Lee : "Kenapa lo? Lemes banget... Ayo, mana semangat masa muda lo!!!"

Naruto : "Di rumah"

Lee : "Mau gue ambilin?"

Naruto : "Ga usah. Makasih... Baru pulang misi apa latihan lo yang gila itu?"

Lee : "Misi, tingkat C. Emang tim lo ga dapet misi?"

Naruto : "Hari ini lagi libur"

Lee : "Oh..."

Naruto : "Tunggu! Lo ngejalanin misi tingkat C sendirian?"

Lee : "Nggak kok. Bareng sama Neji. Tuh, dia"

Naruto : (menoleh) "Kebetulan! Nejiii.....!!!!"

Neji : "Apa?" (sigkat, jelas, dan padat)

Naruto : "Bantuin gue dong..."

Neji : "Ngapain?"

Naruto : "Nyari Touchan gue. Ya...."

Neji : "Ya udah. BYAKUGAN!" (mengaktifkan Byakugan nya)

Naruto : "Gimana?"

Neji : "Lagi tidur di bawah pohon sekitar 15 meter di arah Barat"

Naruto : "Haahhh???!!!! Dia ada di situ? Kok tadi ga ketemu?!"

Neji : "Lo nya aja yang nyarinya ga bener. Gue pergi dulu, ya. Assalamu'alaikum"

Naruto : (Udah nyamperin Minato)

Neji : "Ayo Lee"

Lee : "Ayo!"

Go to Minato dan Naruto

Naruto : "Papiiiihhhhh....!!!!!!! Banguuuunnnn......!!!!!"

Minato : (Langsung melek) "Apaan sih, Naru?"

Naruto : Papih gimana sih? Tadi kan Naru bilang, Papih jangan kemana mana...! Kok malah pergi sih?! Naru capek tau, nyarinya!!"

Minato : "Naru sendiri, ninggalin Papih lamaaaa..... banget! Papih kan capek nunggunya! Panas lagi!"

Naruto : "Kan jauh dari sini ke rumah! Abis itu, ke sini lagi! Kan jauuuuhhh! Capek pula! Gara gara papih ngilang, Naru jadinya minjem Byakugannya Neji"

Minato : "Iya iya... Papih yang salah... Sekarang, mana sendalnya?"

Naruto : "Percuma aja pih... Di rumah tuh, sendal punya papih adanya warna biru sama merah. Itu pun, Cuma sebelah. Ga ada pasangannya. Kalo sama aja setengah setengah kan ga lucu. Jadinya, ga Naru bawa, deh"

Minato : "WHAT??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GUE LAMA NUNGGU, MALAH INI HASILNYA!! Harusnya gue meratapi punya anak bego kayak dia, bukan ngeratapi sendal gue. Hiks hiks hiks...."

OWARI

Author : "Gimana, bagus ga?"

M&N : "Ancuuurrr...!!!" (kompak)

Author : "Kok ancur, sih?"

Naruto : "Lagian, genrenya kok tragedy sih?"

Minato : "Emangnya yang begituan bisa disebut tragedy?"

Author : "Menurut saya si iya"

Naruto : "Trus, emangnya lucu?"

Author : "Kan, humor berada di posisi ke3. Kalo ga lucu, sih...... Maafkan saya"

Minato : "Author! Sejak kapan gue jadi Tom & Jerry?"

Author : "Maksud?"

Minato : "Yang biasanya ada pertengkaran batin antara kepribadian yang jahat ma yang baik kan, biasanya Tom & Jerry..."

Author : "Biarlah"

Naruto : "Tapi, dari tadi Naru heran... Ini latar tempatnya di mana sih?"

Minato : "Iya ya.... Bukit di Konoha kan Cuma ada bukit batu" – gunung batu kali, mas! –

Author : "Dari pada ribet, AU ajalah!"

M&N : "Terserah lo deh!"

Author : "Ya udah, sekian dulu..... Wassalamu'alaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatuh"

M&N : "Wa'alaikumsalam warohmatullahi wabarokatuh"

Next story : Rumah Baru

Keluarga Inuzuka akan pindah rumah! Kiba diutus ke calon rumah barunya buat inspeksi. Apa yang akan terjadi??? AU & OOC!


	2. Story 2 : Rumah Baru

Assalamu'alaikum... Hyuuga Reika balik lagi dengan fic terbarunya! Beri aplous! Di story1 kan udah dikasih tau kisi kisi tentang story2 ini. Nah, bagi readers terutama Inuzuka Kiba fans (apalagi Inuzumaki Helen senpai) baca aja!

STORIES

Author : Hyuuga Reika

Main Characters : Inuzuka Kiba and sales development (?)

Genre : Humor (?)

Word Count (only the story) : 1304 words

Warning : AU and OOC!!

Story 2 : Rumah Baru

Di rumah Keluarga Inuzuka

Tsume : "Kiba! Kamu inspeksi ke calon rumah baru kita, ya...."

Kiba : "Males ah! Hana nee-chan aja yang pergi!"

Hana : "Onee-chan ga bisa. Nee-chan kan harus kuliah"

Tsume : "Tuh! Kamu denger kan Kib? Ya udah, kamu pergi sana!"

Kiba : "Sendiri?"

Tsume : "Ya iyalah! Kaasan mau ke pasar dulu!"

Kiba : "Boleh ngajak Akamaru?"

Tsume : "Terserah. Udah, pergi sono! Assalamu'alaikum"

Kiba : "Wa'alaikumsalam. Hiks hiks... Gue diusir..."

Hana : "Kacian..."

Kiba : "Nee-chan gimana sih! Otoutou sendiri kok gak dibela sih?!"

Hana : "Kamu kan udah gede, bisa ngebela diri sendiri dong!"

Kiba : "Hiks hiks...."

Hana : "Udah ya, Nee-chan mau kuliah dulu"

Kiba : "Huweee.... Jahat!!! Masa, Kiba sendirian ke sana? Kiba kan ga ngerti...."

Hana : "Cup cup cup.... Adekku sayang adekku malang,jangan nangis lagi ya......"

Kiba : (berenti nangis)

Hana : "Tenang aja... Di sana nanti ada sales development nya" – apaan tuh, sales development? –

Kiba : "Ya udah, Kiba pergi dulu. Assalamu'alaikum"

Hana : "Wa'alaikumsalam. Hati hati di jalan!"

Kiba melangkah gontai ke kandang Akamaru

Kiba : "Akamaru, ikut gue yuk..."

Akamaru : "Guk guk! Guk guk guk guk guk guk guk guk! Guk, guk guk guk!" (translate: Males ah! Gue udah janji mau ngedate sama anjing tetangga! So, Sorry aja ya!) – anjing gaul! –

Kiba : "Hiks... Masa, gue ga ada temennya sih?"

Akamaru : "Guk guk!" (translate: Bodo amat!)

Kiba : "Hiks hiks... Huweeeeee huweeeeee............"

Hana : (dateng nyamperin) "Ada apaan lagi sih, Kib?"

Kiba : "Akamaru hiks ga hiks mau hiks pergi hiks ma hiks Kiba hiks.........."

Hana : "Kok ga mau?"

Kiba : "Tanya anjingnya sendiri aja"

Hana : "Akamaru, kok tumben kamu ga mau pergi ma Kiba?"

Akamaru : "Guk guk guk guk guk!" (translate: Tanya aja sama orangnya sendiri!)

Hana : "Akamaru ga mau jawab Kib..."

Kiba : "Akamaru pengen ngedate"

Hana : "Oh.... Kalo gitu, kamu mau ga, ditemenin sama anjing anjing kakak?"

Kiba : "Nggak ah! Mending Kiba pergi sendiri aja. Anjing anjingnya Hana nee-chan serem!"

Hana : "Iya sih serem... Tapi, bukannya sereman punya Kaasan? Udah gede, idup, kayak bajak laut lagi!"

Kiba : "Tapi, Nee-chan punya 3. Sereman mana coba? Ya udah, Kiba pergi dulu. Assalamu'alaikum"

Hana : "Wa'alaikumsalam"

Di perjalanan, Kiba ketemu sama Naruto

Kiba : "Naruto!"

Naruto : "Kiba! Lo mau ke mana?"

Kiba : "Mau ke calon–" (dipotong)

Naruto : "Calon istri?!"

Kiba : "Bukan!"

Naruto : "Calon pacar?"

Kiba : "Bukan!"

Naruto : "Calon anjing?"

Kiba : "Bukan!"

Naruto : Trus, calon apaan dong!"

Kiba : "Makanya, dengerin dulu sampe selesai! Jadi–"

Naruto : "Tunggu! Kok tumben lo ga bareng Akamaru? Biasanya kan dia bareng lo terus..."

Kiba : "Dia pengen ngedate! Jadi, gue pengen ke calon RUMAH BARU gue!"

Naruto : "Ohh...."

Kiba : "Nar, lo mau ga temenin gue?"

Naruto : "Ke mana?"

Kiba : "Ke tempat yang barusan gue bilang..."

Naruto : "Emang, lokasinya di mana?"

Kiba : "Di jalan Mistery no 13"

Naruto : "Ng... Yang 10 blok dari sini bukan?"

Kiba : "Iya"

Naruto : "Wah! Kalo lokasinya di situ sih, kayaknya ga cocok deh buat keluarga lo"

Kiba : "Emang kenapa?"

Naruto : "Yah... Lo ke sana aja deh! Sekalian buat latihan"

Kiba : "Trus, lo mau ga temenin gue?"

Naruto : "Kalo tempatnya di situ, nggak deh.... Gue pergi dulu ya..." (Pergi)

Kiba : (berpikir) "Emangnya di sana kenapa sih? Ada setannya? Banyak maling? Rawan bencana alam? Sesuai dengan nama jalannya. Mistery. Benar benar misteri....."

Kiba kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya

Saat sampe di calon rumah barunya

Kiba : "Sampe juga! Ng..... Siapa tuh? Kok ada orang di depan pager calon rumah baru gue?"

Orang itu hanya keliatan rambut hitam panjangnya saja, wajahnya ga keliatan. Lho, kok bisa begitu? Soalnya, kalo dari Kiba's Point of View, orang itu lagi ngadep ke arah seberang sana. Bukan ke Kiba. Makanya, wajahnya ga keliatan

Kiba : (dalem ati) "Wuiiihhhh..... Jangan jangan, dia sales developmet nya! Gile, walopun ga keliatan mukanya, dia pasti cantikkk....!!!"

Ia lalu nyamperin orang yang ada di depan pager (oyaddp) itu

Kiba : "Suit suit!!"

Oyaddp : (ga menoleh) "Siapa lo?"

Kiba : "Gue Kiba. Yang pengen beli rumah ini............"

Oyaddp : "Inuzuka Kiba?"

Kiba : "Ya, benar...."

Oyaddp : (berbalik menghadap Kiba) "Akhirnya datang juga!!" – kayak judul acara yang di Trans TV, ya? –

Kiba : (terkejut) "WHAT???!!!!!!!!!!#$^&*^#%^&()^$%^*%" O.O

Mau tau apa yang diliat Kiba?

Yang dilihat Kiba adalah sosok laki laki (baca : kakek kakek) berambut hitam panjang. Kulitnya putih pucat. Pake anting yang ga jelas bentuk apaan. Ada yang tau?

Ya! Jawabannya adalah...............................

Jreng jreng jreng

– iklan dulu –

Selain fic ini, author Reika juga punya 1 fic lagi tentang Naruto yang masih in-progress. Judulnya The Long Distance Between Him And Her. Udah 3 chapter! Baca dan review ya! Soalnya yang nge review baru beberapa orang. Kutunggu ya!!!

– iklan selesai –

Story kita lanjutkan lagi

Jreng jreng jreng (kelamaan!)

Jawabannya adalah...............................................................

Adalah..........................................................

OROCHIMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BAGI YANG BERHASIL MENJAWABNYA, HADIAH SPECIAL KISS FROM OROCHIMARU AKAN DIKIRIM LANGSUNG E-MAIL! SELAMAT BAGI PARA PEMENANG!

BILA ANDA TIDAK MAU MENDAATKANNYA, AYO REVIEW SETELAH SELESAI MEMBACA FIC INI!!!!!!!

Back to Story

Kiba : "MasyaAllah! Gue tarik kata kata gue! Kirain mah cewek cakep, ga taunya kakek peyot kayak gini!!!!!!!" (syok)

Orochimaru : "Heh, anak muda! Bilang gue kakek peyot sekali lagi, awas lo!"

Kiba : "Ni kakek serem juga, ya.........."

Orochimaru : "Barusan lo bilang apa?!"

Kiba : "Nggak kok..."

Orochimaru : "Ya udah. Gue sales development nya. Ayo masuk........."

Begitu sampai di dalam

Kiba : (tercengang) "Busetttt....... Ini rumah apa sarang tikus???!!!!"

Orochimaru : "Ya rumah lah! Mata lo buta ya?!!"

Mau tau isi calon rumah baru nya Kiba kayak apa

Jadi, bayangin aja kayak yang diiklan Super Sol atau apalah yang dari luar rumahnya keliatan bagus. Tapi dalemnya ancur banget. Tempat sampah yang jatoh trus sampahnya keluar semua. Banyak tikus, kecoak, dan yang lainnya. Bagi yang masih ga tau, itu lho........ Iklannya Ulfa Dwiyanti

Kiba : "Kek, lo gila ya? Masa, pengen ngejual rumah yang kotornya ngelebihin bantar gebang" – lebay lo, Kib! –

Orochimaru : "Enak aja lo manggil gue kakek lagi!"

Kiba : "Iya, sorry deh.... Tapi, serius rumah ini bakal jadi rumah gue?"

Orochimaru : "Mak lo yang mesen kok.... Tapi, dia belom pernah ke sini. Liat aja belom pernah!"

Kiba : "Haahh...???!!!!Jadi, Kaasan belum pernah liat rumah ini???!!!"

Orochimaru : "Iya. Katanya, dia sibuk. Jadi, belom sempet ke sini......."

Kiba : (mikir) "Kalo Kaasan sama Onee-chan tau rumahnya kaya gini....... Apa reaksi mereka ya?"

Orochimaru : "Yah.... Mungkin kaget"

Kiba : "Bukan mungkin lagi. Tapi PASTI! Trus, keuntungan tinggal di sini apa?"

Orochimaru : "Lo sekeluarga bisa tau dari mana angin bertiup...... Bisa sekalian buat ngilangin hidung mampet"

Kiba : "Maksud lo?"

Orochimaru : "Sekarang jam berapa?"

Kiba : "Jam 9"

Orochimaru : "Lebih detil!"

Kiba : "Jam 9 pagi kurang 1 menit 10 detik hari Sabtu tanggal 6 Desember 2008!"

Orochimaru : "Baiklah, kau akan tau kira kira 5 detik lagi"

5

4

3

2

1

0

Kiba : "BUSSEEEETTTTT.....!!!!!!! BAU APAAN NIH???!!!!"

Orochimaru : "Nah, kelebihan membeli rumah ini adalah seperti yang sudah gue bilang. Lo sekeluarga bisa tau dari mana angin bertiup...... Bisa sekalian buat ngilangin hidung mampet. Soalnya, lokasi ini sangat strategis"

Kiba : "Strategis gimana? Jauh dari tempat umum tau!! Udah gitu, bau begini!!"

Orochimaru : "Nah itulah kelebihannya! Di sebelah utara ada pabrik pengalengan ikan. Di Timur ada peternakan kambing. Di selatan ada tempat pembuangan akhir. Di barat ada pabrik parfum. Di sini angin selalu bertiup pada saat saat tertentu. Karena itu, lo sekeluarga bisa tau dari mana angin bertiup. Kalo tercium bau amis, berarti dari utara. Kalo bau kambing, dari timur. Kalo bau sampah, dari selatan. Tapi, jangan harap bisa mencium bau parfum, soalnya, angin ga pernah bertiup dari arah sana – ngaco! – Itulah keuntungan membeli rumah ini..." (cengengesan)

Kiba : "#^(&*)%^#$!#~~#%#^%&(_```!#%`$#%$&%^*~```545434856fejkfuwdgqjwcwljdeitfeulxasncskdkgcfwetferupkqASNAWFYEDRFYWDRIEGYTkhdufgedfwlftr5" (tepar di tempat dengan sukses)

OWARI

Author : "Gyahahaha......... Salesei juga! Hanya memakan waktu 2 jam!!!"

Kiba : "Author! Lo pengen buat gue sekeluarga tewas mengenaskan ya?!"

Author : "Lho?"

Kiba : "Pura pura ga tau....... Penciuman klan Inuzuka kan, lebih tajam dibandingkan orang lain!"

Author : "Hehehehe......... Ya udah, pokoknya review ya! Kalo nggak, ntar saya kirimin Special Kiss From Orochimaru lho!!!"

Kiba : "Iya! Ayo review!"

Author : "Oh ya, saya belum ada ide buat story selanjutnya. Kalo punya ide, boleh kirim kok! Idenya apa aja! Kirimnya kalo bisa lewat e-mail aja jangan lewat review. Kalo bisa ya! Kalo ga bisa ya, lewat review juga ga papa. Kalo mau ngirim lewat e-mail, biar ga ribet saya kasih tau alamat e-mail saya. Alamatnya bluebrown. Ya udah, pokoknya REVIEW! Ja ne! Wassalamu'alaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatuh"


	3. Special Story 1

Assalamu'alaikum..... Author yang paling cantik dan gila di ini balik lagi!!!! Padahal saya lagi Ulangan Umum lhooooo..... Bukannya belajar malah bikin fic =P Kali ini SPECIAL STORIES! Di chapter ini, ada beberapa short stories yang bener bener pendek.

Kalo di Stories satu cerita bisa nyampe 1000 lebih words, di Special Stories ini satu cerita ga lebih dari 300 words! Jauh banget kan.....

Trus, kalo Main Characters dari Stories dan Special Stories digabung, 12 genin muda dari Konoha ma Suna ada semua! (kecuali Neji, Shino, ma Gaara yang akan muncul di chap depan)Hebat kaaannn...

Special story 1 : NejiTen dan ShikaTema nikah dan punya anak! Tapi ternyata, Temari punya rencana tentang masa depan anak mereka! Apa rencananya?

Special story 2 : Chouji ma Shikamaru pergi mudik! Tapi di tengah perjalanan,mereka mampir ke WC umum. Apa yang terjadi saat Chouji berhadapan dengan PT (Penjaga Toilet)?

Special story 3 : Lee beli kopi panas. Gara gara sesuatu, bibirnya jadi doer! Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Special story 4 : Sasuke dihukum 10 tahun penjara! Apa yang telah dilakukannya?

Special story 5 : Shikamaru bisa tau kejadian yang akan terjadi hanya dengan mimpi! Kejadian apa yang dilihatnya?

Special story 6 : Sakura telat ke sekolah lagi! Apa alasannya?

SPECIAL STORY 1 : UMUR

Author : Hyuuga Reika

Main Characters : Temari and Tenten

Genre : Humor (?)

Word Count (only the story) : 215 words

Warning : OOC!!

NejiTen menikah 3 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang sudah memiliki anak perempuan berumur 2 tahun. Sedangkan ShikaTema menikah 5 tahun yang lalu dan sudah mempunyai seorang anak laki laki berumur 4 tahun.

Suatu hari di rumah NejiTen, ShikaTema datang untuk menginap. Para suami sedang berada di ruang keluarga menemani anak mereka bermain sementara para istri yang emang udah akrab banget itu lagi masak

Temari : "Tenten, liat deh. Anak kita lagi main bareng

Tenten : "Lucunya...!!!"

Temari : "Mereka serasi, ya?"

Tenten : "Benar"

Temari : "Tenten, gue punya ide bagus biar persahabatan kita makin erat"

Tenten : "Jangan bilang kita berdua di-lem aja"

Temari : "Ya enggak lah! Gue ga bakal berpikir irasional begitu!"

Tenten : "Trus, ide lo apaan?"

Temari : "Gini, gimana kalo misalnya anak gue sama anak lo kalo udah gede kita nikahin?"

Tenten : "Ga akan!"

Temari : "Lho? Kenapa?"

Tenten : "Pikir baik baik... Anak gue sekarang umurnya berapa tahun?"

Temari : "2 Tahun"

Tenten : "Anak lo?"

Temari : "4 Tahun"

Tenten : "Berarti, umur anak lo 2 kali umur anak gue. Kalo misal anak gue nikah umur 25 tahun sama anak lo, berarti umur anak lo sama dengan umur anak gue dikali 2. Jadinya, 25*2=50 tahun! Masa, anak gadis gue nikah sama kakek kakek?!"

Temari : "????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

OWARI

Gimana? Aneh ga? Pendek? Ya iyalah! Kan special story! :P Itu baru special story yang pertama. The second special story, here we go!

SPECIAL STORY 2 : SEKALIAN

Author : Hyuuga Reika

Main Character : Akimichi Chouji

Genre : Humor

Word Count (only the story) : 193 words

Warning : OOC and very not clear (ga jelas banget)!!

Chouji dan Shika lagi mudik. Tapi mereka berhenti sebentar untuk mampir ke WC umum

Chouji : "Shika, mungkin gue agak lama..."

Shika : "Emangnya lo mau ngapain?"

Chouji : "Gue mau BAB (Buang Air Besar) sebentar"

Shika : "Ya udah, merepotkan........."

20 menit kemudian Chouji baru keluar dari WC

Chouji : "Ah....Lega!"

Shika : "Hhh... Cepet sana, bayar dulu!"

Chouji : "Berapa?"

Shika : (Nunjuk kertas yang ditempel di pintu) "Tuh..."

Buang Air Besar = Rp 3000

Buang Air Kecil = Rp 1000

Chouji : "3000 ya..." (ngambil duit 3 lembar seribuan terus dikasih ke PT)

PT : "Mas, habis BAB ya?"

Chouji : "Iya. Emang kenapa?"

PT : "Duitnya kurang mas!"

Chouji : "Lho? Kok kurang? Saya kan udah ngasih 3000. Tulisannya begitu kok... Apa mata gue yang salah, ya? Shika, itu tulisannya Buang Air Besar 3000 kan?"

Shika : "Iya... Abangnya kali, yang salah...."

Chouji : "Bang, apanya yang kurang?! Wanginya?"

(Author: "Hayooo.... Ada yang tau ga, apa yang kurang???")

PT : "Kurang 1000 mas"

Chouji : "Lho?"

PT : "Emangnya mas tadi BAB ga sekalian BAK? (Buang Air Kecil) Makanya, kurang 1000 nih!"

Chouji dan Shika: "???????"

Shika : "Merepotkan......"

OWARI

Gimana? Lebih pendek daripada 'UMUR'....... Nah, sekarang, The third special story!

SPECIAL STORY 3 : KOPI

Author : Hyuuga Reika

Main Characters : Rock Lee (pembeli) dan Hyuuga Hinata (penjaga warung kopi)

Genre : Humor

Word Count (only the story) : 164 words

Warning : OOC and crazyyyy!!

Suatu hari, Lee mampir ke warung kopinya Neng Hinata. Ia baru kali pertama ke sana

Lee : "Neng, ada kopi ga?"

Hinata : "Ya ada lah! Kan namanya warung kopi! Kalo ga ada, apa yang saya jual! Kalo teh, namanya warung teh, dong!"

Lee : "Iya juga, ya.... Neng, adanya kopi panas apa dingin?"

Hinata : "Dua duanya"

Lee : "Kopi dingin segelas berapa?"

Hinata : "2000"

Lee : "Kalo yang panas?"

Hinata : "1000"

Berhubung Lee lagi bokek, dia beli yang kopi panas

Hinata : "Nih bang, kopi panasnya..."

Lee : "Makasih"

Begitu diterima, dia langsung meminum habis kopi panasnya dan itu membuat bibirnya doer! Gimana ga doer coba, wong air yang buat nyeduh kopinya tuh baru mendidih!

Hinata : "Bang! Kan kopinya masih panas! Kok langsung diminum sih? Kenapa ga nunggu kopinya dingin dulu? Tuh kan, jadi doer..."

Lee : "Neng, kalo abang nunggu kopinya dingin dulu, ntar abang jadinya bayar 2000. Abang kan Cuma ada duit 1000 doang"

Hinata : "????????"

OWARI

Hyaaa...... Lebih pendek lagi....!!!!!! Hiks hiks..... Tapi biarlah! The fourth special story!

SPECIAL STORY 4 : LUPA

Author : Hyuuga Reika

Main Characters : Uchiha Sasuke(terpidana) and Kankuro(wartawan)

Genre : Humor

Word Count (only the story) : 152 words

Warning : Children ga boleh baca (kalo ga boleh, siapa yang baca?)!!

Suatu ketika Sasuke dihukum 10 tahun penjara oleh pengadilan

Saat pengadilan usai, Sasuke dikerubuti para wartawan. Salah satu wartawan itu adalah Kankuro

Kankuro : "Sas, boleh nanya ga?"

Sasuke : "Boleh aja. Mau nanya apa?"

Kankuro : "Para wartawan kan telat dateng ke pengadilan. Emang apa sih, kesalahan kamu sampe bisa dihukum 10 tahun penjara gitu?"

Sasuke : "Jadi gini... Aku kan Cuma tinggal berdua sama Aniki. Waktu itu aku pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk. Trus, Aniki ngomel ngomel. Ya...karena kesel, aku ngedorong dia ke jendela. Eh ga taunya, dia jatuh keluar jendela..."

Kankuro : "Oh gitu... Tapi, kok kamu bisa dapet hukuman 10 tahun penjara sih? Apa kamu ga keberatan?"

Sasuke : "Ngga kok... Saya rasa, hukuman saya setimpal perbuatan yang saya lakukan"

Kankuro : "Lho? Kamu kan Cuma ngedorong Itachi jatuh keluar jendela..."

Sasuke : "Masalahnya, saya lupa kalo rumah saya tuh di apartemen lantai 25"

Kankuro : "?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

OWARI

Lebih pendek lagi........ Main Chara yang tersisa tinggal Sakura, Ino, Shika, Neji, Gaara, ma Shino. Yap, ini dia Special Story yang ke 5!

SPECIAL STORY 5 : MIMPI

Author : Hyuuga Reika

Main Characters : Yamanaka Ino (Nona Rumah) and Nara Shikamaru (satpam)

Genre : Humor

Word Count (only the story) : 259 words

Warning : OOC!!

Suatu ketika Ino akan pergi ke luar negeri

Saat akan keluar rumah

Shika : "Non Ino mau ke mana?"

Ino : "Saya mau ke luar negeri. Ada kerjaan"

Shika : "Naik pesawat?"

Ino : "Iya"

Shika : "Terbang sebelum sore ini?"

Ino : "Iya"

Shika : "Non sebaiknya ga usah pergi deh..."

Ino : "Emang kenapa?"

Shika : "Saya barusan mimpi, pesawat yang akan non naikin mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak ada yang selamat"

Ino : "Tapi kan..."

Shikamaru tetap memaksa Ino agar Ino membatalkan niatnya ke luar negeri dan Ino menyerah

Malam harinya di ruang tengah, Ino sedang nonton berita malam yang dibawakan oleh Sai

Sai : "Nah saudara saudara, beralih ke berita lainnya. Sebuah pesawat Garuda Konoha Airlines atau GKA Boeing 737 dengan nomor penerbangan 666 jurusan New York mengalami kecelakaan di atas Samudera Pasifik. Pesawat mengalami kebakaran dan tenggelam di perairan Samudera Pasifik, 1 jam setelah pesawat lepas landas. Dalam kecelakaan ini, tidak ada korban selamat. KNKT sampai saat ini masih berusaha menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan. Tim SAR juga masih mencari black box untuk diteliti oleh Tim BOEING."

Ino : "Itu kan, pesawat yang harusnya gue naikin... Untung gue ga jadi pergi"

Keesokan harinya

Ino : "Nih, saya kasih uang 5 juta. Tapi kamu harus minggat dari sini!"

Shika : (bingung) "Saya dipecat, non?"

Ino : "Ya"

Shika : "Kenapa?"

Ino : "Kemarin waktu kamu kasih tau ke saya kalo pesawat yang akan saya naikin jatuh itu kamu dapet dari mimpi kan?"

Shika : "Iya"

Ino : "Nah itulah... Kamu kan satpam! Bukannya bertugas menjaga rumah malah tidur siang!"

OWARI

Special Story terpanjang!! Saya kira Special Story terpanjang itu Special Story 1. Ga taunya ada yang lebih panjang! And now, The last special story!

SPECIAL STORY 6 : ALASAN

Author : Hyuuga Reika

Main Characters : Haruno Sakura (murid) and Tsunade (kepala sekolah)

Genre : Humor (?)

Word Count (only the story) : 67 words

Warning : OOC!!

Tsunade : "Haruno Sakura! Lagi lagi kamu telat! Apa alasanmu sekarang?! 3 hari yang lalu alasan kamu kena macet, 2 hari yang lalu ketinggalan kereta, kemaren ban sepeda kamu bocor! Apa alasanmu sekarang?!"

Sakura : "Agar tidak kena macet, ketinggalan kereta, dan bocor ban, saya memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Tapi ternyata, saya berjalan melawan arus angin dan arus kehidupan. Jadinya telat deh...."

Tsunade : "?????????!!!!!!!!!!"

OWARI

Waaahhhhh....... Lebih pendek lagiiiiii!!!!!!!!! Masa Cuma 67 words sihhhhhhhhhh.......... Sakura, kamu tidak boleh melawan arus kehidupan. Nanti diceramahin Neji lhoooo..... Soalnya, melawan arus kehidupan berarti menentang takdir. Menentang takdir itu bukanlah prinsip seorang Hyuuga Neji. Pedoman Neji adalah tidak boleh menentang takdir, ikuti saja lajunya. Begitulah.... Kok jadi ngelantur sihhhhh.....?????? Saya mengerjakan Special Stories ini Cuma 1.5 jam doang lhoooo.....

Review yaaaa...... Lowongan ide cerita juga masih terbuka untuk umum. Ratingnya apa aja, Genrenya apa aja, Main Characternya siapa aja, Asal JANGAN YAOI!!!!!! Kalo mau ngirim lewat review, kirim aja! Kalo mau ngirim langsung ke e-mail, kirim aja! Alamat e-mail saya ada di profil saya kok. Review yaaa......

Next Story atau mungkin juga The Last Story dengan Main Charaters Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, Aburame Shino

Oh ya, saya pengen cerita dikit. Ini cerita asli saya dengan teman saya (Tapi ada tambah tambahan sedikit) Penname nya kalo ga salah Cute Imel. Kita tuh sekelas. Nah, jadi waktu itu lagi istirahat. Saya dan teman saya itu lagi diskusi tentang nama lengkapnya 3 bersaudara Temari, Kankuro, Gaara.

Saya : "Mel, kalo Sabaku no Gaara berarti Gaara dari padang pasir kan?"

Cute Imel : "Iya"

Saya : "Gaara kan senjatanya pasir, berarti cocok. Kalo Temari kan makenya elemen angin, jadinya Temari dari padang angin dong!"

Karena saya dan Imel menganggap itu lucu, kami pun tertawa

Cute Imel : "Pantesan Temari rambutnya tajem tajem ke belakang, kan senjatanya elemen angin, jadinya rambutnya ketiup ke belakang dan ga bisa balik lagi. Makanya rambutnya kayak gitu"

Saya : "Bener! Eh, kalo Kankuro kan senjatanya boneka, kalo gitu Kankuro dari padang boneka dong!"

Saya & Cute Imel : "Gyahahahahaha........"(tertawa terbahak bahak)

Saya : (mulai sok tau) "Mel, kalo misalkan Saba artinya pasir, berarti Ku artinya padang. Kalo padang angin jadinya Kazeku no Temari dong!"

Cute Imel : "Kalo Kankuro jadinya Puppetku no Kankuro!"

Saya : "Puppet kan bahasa Inggris!"

Cute Imel : "Biar gaul"

Yah begitulah....

Inget! Review ya...... Kalo ngga,saya kirimin Special Kiss from Orochimaru lhooooooo...........

Oh ya, bagi yang punya lagu Ending Naruto Movie 3 saya mau dong....... Kirim ke e-mail saya ya......

Wassalamu'alaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatuh


	4. Special Story 2

Assalamu'alaikum...... Author paling cantik nan edan ini balik lagiiii...... Yap, Special Story 7!!

Special story 7 : Neji, Gaara, dan Shino mengalami kejadian yang sangat tragis. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

SPECIAL STORY 7 : KISAH SEDIH DI HOTEL

Author : Hyuuga Reika

Main Characters : Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, and Aburame Shino

Genre : Humor/Tragedy

Word Count (only the story) : 405 words

Warning : OOC dan sangat tragis!! (menurut saya)

Ceritanya, Neji, Gaara, ma Shino ikut seminar yang diselenggarakan di Hotel Reika. Para peserta seminar diberikan service berupa menginap semalam di sana gratis! Neji, Gaara, ma Shino menginap di kamar yang ada di lantai paling atas hotel itu (bukan di atap lho) Lantai 75! Kamarnya Neji nomor 7507, Gaara 7508, Shino 7509. Yang memegang kunci kamar mereka bertiga adalah Shino

Saat seminar usai

Gaara : "Ke kamar yuk!"

Neji : "Iya... Ngantuk nih"

Shino : "Sama. Hei, yang ikut seminar ini nginep nya di kamar lantai 75 semua?"

Gaara : "Ngga. Ada yang di lantai 73 sama 74"

Neji : "Kan ada banyak pesertanya!"

Shino : "Iya ya... Eh? Lihat tulisan itu!"

Gaara&Neji : "Mana?"

Shino : "Itu, yang di depan lift!"

Maaf, semua lift yang ada di Hotel Reika mengalami kerusakan mendadak

Manajemen Hotel Reika

Gaara&Neji : "EEHHH????!!!!! Kalo gitu, kita naik tangga darurat dong?!"

Shino : "Iya"

Neji : "Lo santai banget sih??? Kamar kita kan di lantai 75!"

Gaara : "Iya! Apa nanti kaki lo ga gempor?!"

Shino : "Sebenarnya, gue tuh pengen nangis... Tapi jaim dong!"

Gaara&Neji : "Di saat begini masih mau jaim???!!!!"

Shino : "Biarin. Yuk, ke tangga darurat..."

Gaara ma Neji cengo sambil berpikiran : Dia saking syok nya sampe gila, ya?

Mereka pun menyusul Shino yang sudah ada di tangga darurat bersama para peserta seminar yang lain

Shino : "Gue punya usul! Gimana kalo setiap 25 lantai, kita bertiga unjuk kebolehan? Biar ga bosen gitu..."

Semua pada setuju

Shino : "Oke... Di lantai 1 sampe lantai 25 Gaara menceritakan cerita cerita humor. Lantai 26 sampe 50 Neji nyanyi. Sisanya gue bakal menceritakan kisah sedih. Setuju?"

Yang lain : "Setuju!"

Maka mulailah... Gaara menceritakan cerita humor yang diantanya adalah Story 1 (sandal), Story 2 (rumah baru), dan Special Stories 1.

Lantai 25 telah dilewati. Sekarang giliran Neji nyanyi. Ga Cuma tampang yang cakep, suaranya juga bo!

Lantai 50 telah dilewati. Giliran terakhir! Kisah sedih dari Shino

Shino : "Saya mulai cerita pertama ini dengan kisah asli saya dengan kedua orang ini..." (nunjuk Gaara ma Neji)

Gaara&Neji : "Haah????"

Shino : "Ini adalah kisah yang sangat tragis...."

Gaara&Neji : "Emangnya pernah gue ngalamin kisah tragis bareng lo?"

Shino : "Baiklah, kisah saya adalah........ DOMPET SAYA KETINGGALAN DI DALEM MOBIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yang lain termasuk Gaara ma Neji : "Cuma gitu doang...."

Shino : "Masalahnya..... KUNCI KAMAR KITA BERTIGA ADA DI DOMPET ITUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gaara&Neji : "WHAT???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!%#$&%($^#*%(?M?:":""{))&%)%)^&#%!$#&%(^(%$*%^%^#%#"

Yang lain : "Benar benar tragis...."

OWARI

BENAR BENAR TRAGIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Saya bikin Story ini only 20 menit!!! Tapi, lumayan panjang juga ya?

Yap! Review yaa..... Lowongan ide cerita juga masih dibuka sampai kapan pun! Kalo lewat e-mail, kasih tau penname-nya, main chara nya siapa, ide ceritanya gimana. Alamat e-mail ku ada di profilku kok. Kalo lewat review sama aja. Ayo ayo review!!! Saya ga tau fic berikutnya muncul kapan, soalnya saya pengen nerusin The Long Distance Between Him And Her :) Come on! Give me R, Give me E, Give me V, Give me I, Give me E, Give me W, REVIEW!!!

Wassalamu'alaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatuh


End file.
